Quicksilver (X-Men)
Diese Seite beinhalten Informationen zum Quicksilver des X-Men Filmuniversums, für die Version des Marvel Cinematic Universe, siehe Quicksilver (MCU) Peter Maximoff '''alias Quicksilver''' ist ein Mutant, der anscheinend ein Bekannter von Wolverine ist. Geschichte X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit Quicksilver, Professor X, Beast und Wolverine brechen ins Pentagon ein, um Magneto zu befreien. Quicksilver klebt einen Wachmann in Sekundenschnelle an eine Fahrstuhlwand, geht zu Magneto, um ihn zu befreien und lässt durch vibrieren seiner Hände die Glasscheiben zerbrechen. Später, als Magneto die Wachmänner töten will, zieht sich Quicksilver seine Brille und Kopfhörer auf, knockt die Wachmänner aus und stupst die Kugeln, die fast die anderen treffen zur Seite. Alles, während er sich den Song Time in a Bottle anhört. Dies geht so schnell, dass es für Logan, Charles und Erik so aussieht, als würden die Wachmänner alle gleichzeitig ausgeknockt werden. Er begleitet die vier zu einem Flugzeug und bleibt dort zurück. X-Men: Apocalypse Er lebt zur Zeit bei seiner Mutter im Keller. Als er das Video von Magneto alias seinem Vater im Fernseher sieht, will er ihn suchen gehen. Er geht zur Schule von Charles Xavier. Dort angekommen vernimmt er eine drohende Explosion, die durch Havok unabsichtlich erzeugt wurde indem er einen seiner Plasma-Strahlen auf Apokalypse abfeuerte um Charles Xavier zu retten. Apokalypse schaffte es jedoch mit Charles zu fliehen, und Havoks Plasma-Strahl traf einen von Henry McCoy gebauten Jet, welcher explodierte. Quicksilver nutzte seine Fähigkeiten um die gesamte Schule vor der Explosion zu retten, was ihm (fast) gelang. Er rettet alle außer Havok, der sich zu nah am Herd der Explosion befand, und ist ab da Teil von allem. Am Ende gehört er zu den X-Men. X-Men: Dark Phoenix Superkräfte *'Übermenschliche Geschwindigkeit': Quicksilver kann sich schneller bewegen, als das bloße Auge aufspüren kann und möglicherweise oftmals schneller als die Schallgeschwindigkeit. Seine Fähigkeiten erlauben ihm, sich zu bewegen, zu denken, zu handeln und zu sehen, weniger als Sekunden, schneller als die natürliche Geschwindigkeit der Zeit, die Welt um ihn herum erscheinen gefroren in der Zeit oder in Zeitlupe, wenn er seine Fähigkeiten nutzt. *'Extreme Force Generation': Durch seine Geschwindigkeit kann Quicksilver sehr hohe Kraft erzeugen, was das Gewicht und die Härte anderer Gegenstände und Menschen irrelevant macht, während er sich mit super Geschwindigkeit bewegt. Wenn er sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit bewegt, sieht Peter die Welt um sich herum in langsamer Bewegung und erzeugt keine Widerstandskraft, was ihn immun gegen kinetische Energie, Trägheit, Reibung, Druck und Vektoren macht. Eine leichte Berührung seiner Hand auf die Wange bei super menschlichen Geschwindigkeit war genug, um einen ausgewachsenen Mann fliegen zu lassen Auch während in Super-Geschwindigkeit, Abziehen von Vorhängen aus großen Fenstern verursacht die Fenster und die umliegende Wand zu explodieren. Er war sogar in der Lage, Apokalypse mit großer Geschwindigkeit durch die Luft zu schlagen, indem er ihn mit super Geschwindigkeit schlägt und diesen Vorgang wiederholt und ihm erlaubt, die Apocalypse immer wieder schneller zu schlagen, als die Apocalypse reagieren könnte. Trivia *In einer Szene sagt Quicksilver zu Magneto, dass seine Mutter mal jemanden mit den gleichen Fähigkeiten wie er gekannt habe. Das ist eine Anspielung darauf, dass Magneto in den Comics Quicksilvers Vater und dies auch im Filmuniversum ist, wie in X-Men: Apocalypse erwähnt wird. *In einer kurzen Szene wird Quicksilvers kleine Schwester von ihrer Mutter aufgefordert, zu ihrer großen Schwester nach oben zu gehen. Bei ihr handelt es sich nicht um Quicksilvers Zwillingsschwester (in den Comics auch als Scarlett Witch bekannt)thumb|300px|Quicksilver und seine kleine Schwester gucken sich Magnetos Auftritt im Fernsehen an *Sowohl 20th Century Fox als auch Marvel Studios haben die Rechte für diesen Charakter. Zufälligerweise werden diese von Evan Peters und Aaron Taylor Johnson gespielt, die beide in Kick-Ass mitspielten. *Ursprünglich sollte eine junge Version von Juggernaut in X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit die Aufgabe haben, die letztendlich Quicksilver bekam, nämlich Magneto zu befreien. Da dies jedoch Juggernauts Szene aus X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand zu ähnlich gewesen wäre, entschied man sich zu Quicksilver um. Kategorie:Charakter (X-Men) Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit Kategorie:X-Men: Apokalypse Kategorie:X-Men: Dark Phoenix